Problem: A brown pair of suspenders costs $$4$, and a popular white necklace costs $10$ times as much. How much does the white necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the white necklace is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $4$ $10 \times $4 = $40$ The white necklace costs $$40$.